Current entertainment systems require a user to access television programming, the internet, and personal media in three separate interfaces. Additionally, menus used in each of these systems typically are intrusive. For example, when a user views a menu on a television or computer display, the menu typically covers the entire display blocking the multimedia stream. Furthermore, the menus only refer to one type of entertainment. For example, a user can access a menu about programs on the television, but must use a computer to access his email or a website. As a result, a user must access various menus to obtain information about a form of entertainment. As there is no unified approach to the various forms of entertainment, a user must be reminded separately to perform different functions. For example, a user must go to the DVR menus in order to record a television program and must go to a different application to access his or her calendar.
Currently, television programming typically contains a visual digital on-screen graphic or bug. The digital on-screen graphic is typically a small, semi-transparent, static symbol that remains on the display during the television program. Currently, the digital on-screen graphic merely indicates the network providing the programming. The digital on-screen graphic does not provide a user with additional entertainment information.
Accordingly, there may be a need for improved techniques to solve these and other problems.